earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Grace Choi
History Grace Choi: 1993 - 2010 Once upon a time there was a businessman in Hong Kong. He was a charming fellow. He married young to a smart gal and the two lived a prosperous, albeit unhappy life. This fellow was Mr. Choi and he did travel a lot for the needs of his business and in so doing he made the acquaintance of a mysterious but beautiful exotic woman. While he met this woman in Japan, she was clearly not local. She would later be described as having alabaster skin and fiery red hair. She was a wild woman that enjoyed revelry of all sorts and this fascinated Mr. Choi. He arranged for increasingly long trips to Japan to be with her, neglecting his wife and son Andre in the process, until one day he arrived in Japan and found the woman had vanished, only leaving a note for her lover to find, saying she had been called back home and they were never to see each other again. Mr. Choi returned to Hong Kong devastated. He would never learn the truth of his mysterious woman, the woman he called Artemis. "Artemis" was in truth Andraste, the Requiem of Themyscira and Chieftess of the Banna-Maighdeaúil clan of Amazons. Andraste had been in Man's World as part of a scouting mission, but also an Amazonian ritual of traveling to men's world to mate, only with a more modern approach. Once she had confirmed herself to be with the child, Andraste returned to her homeland and presented her Queen with a report of the country of Japan and news of her pregnancy. Andraste carried the girl to term and name her Cairdre, which meant Grace of the Banna-Maighdeaúil. But this child would not be raised in Themyscira, for when the sister sages of Themyscira examined the young child, they reported that Cairdre was impure and could not undergo the ancient rites to make her a true Amazon. Devastated, Andraste was ordered to return the child to Man's World. Andraste introduced the toddler to Dr. Choi, the pregnant wife of the girl's father and her somewhat older half-brother, Andre Choi. Andraste told the Chois where this girl came from and told them to call her Grace. Before the could make sense of what was told to them, Andraste left and therefore doomed one of her daughter' earliest memories to be of her father and her new mother arguing over Grace's very existence. Regardless, Grace eventually found her place in her new family as the second oldest child and only girl. The parents' marriage rapidly declined, as did their interest in their children, forcing the children to look after one another. Where the boys had creativity or intellect, Grace had strength. When the family moved to the United Space to be closer to the son who was accepted into a prestigious academic program, Grace was a teenager. As part of her little brother's homework, he had to do some blood tests. He discovered that Grace and himself had meta-genes. Grace had her brother explain what that meant and when she heard that there was a chance a meta-gene could activate and bestow powers in life-and-death situations, Grace ran away from home to go pursue an adrenaline-filled lifestyle.Oracle Files: Grace Choi (1/2) Macro: 2010 - Present While her parents were on a trip to Wisconsin with her brother, Grace set out to find a way to trigger her meta-gene. Low on funds, Grace fell in with some shady folk to support her travels. Grace did a lot of stuff she is not proud of: robbing people, prostitution and smuggling drugs. Before she knew it, Grace was in Blüdhaven turning tricks to support a drug habit for a brother and sister arm of the One Hundred called Two-Bits and Leather. Grace was miserable and had lost sight of her original motivation for leaving home. Two years after running away, Grace had a moment of self-reflection and home sickness. While her john was passed out, Grace borrowed his cellular phone and called a voice mail account her brother Ryan had set up for her before leaving. Grace had never once checked it before and was startled to fing what had become of her family in her absence. Immediately sobered up, Grace bought a bus ticket with what little funds she had saved up (read: what was in her john's wallet) and left in the middle of the night. At the bus station, Leather caught up to Grace, but Grace was unwilling to abandon her family. So Leather decided to make an example out of Grace. Grace was beginning to black out from a brutal beatdown when her meta-gene finally kicked in and gave her the power to fight back. Grace put the hurt on Leather. Grace decided to do the same to two-Bits, but found he had fled but not before trying to burn down the entire Blüdhaven operation, leaving Grace to rescue the girls. After saving every girl, Grace got them help. By the time Grace arrived in Fawcett City, she found her brother Eugene was already being cared for by a kind family who had adopted the boy. Grace agreed that was for the best and soon afterward she found herself in Star City. She had been making good money as a fighter in the meta-fight club circuit until Green Arrow put an end to that. Still, the archer gave her some light at the end of the tunnel and told her about a club opening up that had need of a bouncer. Ultimately, though, Grace grew bored with the job at Verdant and felt her talents could be better used elsewhere. Her boss Oliver Queen realized this as well and sent her to meet with the Outsiders. Afforded a chance to be a real crimefighter, Grace jumped at the chance. Soon after signing on with the Outsiders, Grace ran into her brother Ryan. He had also become a crimefighter by way of his own meta-gene. Being the geek he is, he could not let Grace continue working with the Outsiders without her adopting a codename. When she scoffed at the idea, he assigned her one himself. After a while Grace heard talk of the One Hundred moving back into Blüdhaven and she went on a solo mission to stop that from happening. Only this time, Leather anticipated Grace's powers and she got an upper-hand. Grace was tortured for days until she was rescued by her on-and-off-again-lover Roy Harper who took Grace to Anissa Pierce for stitching up. Grace was infatuated with Anissa from the get-go and was probably instrumental in recruiting Dr. Pierce into the Outsiders. The two are now quite the pair.Oracle Files: Grace Choi (2/2) Threat Assessment Resources * Amazonian Physiology with Active Meta-Gene * Extremely Potent Strength * Enhanced Stamina * Accelerated Healing (Even for an Amazon) * Extreme Pain Resistance * Highly Resistant to Toxins * Enhanced Reflexes and Agility * Exceptional Brawler * Knows a Good Doctor, in a biblical sense Trivia and Notes Trivia * Shortly after Ryan got powers and became a crimefighter, he discovered Grace had also become a crimefighter. Ryan was pleased to see they had something in common but was mortified when Grace revealed she didn't have a codename. Ryan decided to remedy that, giving her a codename that paid homage to his own. To this day, Grace only really uses it when Ryan is around. * She's homoromantic - she has sex with men, but pursues relationships with women. * When she was a child, she had a very good relationship with Eugene Choi. When she discovered she's a metahuman, he lashed out at her for neglecting him. It might be one of the reasons for running away from home. Notes * Roy on the relationship between Ryan, Eugene, and Grace: “Once upon a time there was a businessman in Hong Kong. He was a charming fellow. He married young to a smart gal and the two lived a prosperous, albeit unhappy life. This fellow, Mr. Choi did travel a lot for the needs of his business and in so doing he made the acquaintance of a mysterious but beautiful exotic woman. She was living in Japan at the time on business of her own and Mr. Choi would often extend his business trips in Japan to spend more time with her. Eventually she vanished and ended the affair, only to return out of the blue a couple years later with a daughter which she left at his house in the care of his pregnant wife while he was at work. Sometime later after the birth of their son, the wife, Dr. Choi decided she should be free to explore her own extramarital pursuits. This led to her second pregnancy and after the birth of their second son, years later, Mr. Choi learned of his wife's affair and the two decided to go to counseling, booking a stay at an exclusive therapeutic resort shortly after their eldest son went off to college and they had moved to the States. They never made it there. Their flight suffered engine failure and was lost at sea. With their oldest having left no contact information and the other son being a minor himself, youngest son went into foster care. That said, they all are legally the children of the same mother and father. For the most part they all remember their dad as a jerk and their mother as a kind but distant woman... And they all sort of just relied on each other. By the time they found Grace and Ryan finished college, Eugene was happy with the Vasquez family, who in fact had adopted him. No need was seen to take him away... Especially since neither Ryan or Grace were seen as being all that fit as guardians.” Links and References * Appearances of Grace Choi * Character Gallery: Grace Choi Category:Characters Category:Outsiders Members Category:Hybrid Category:Bowhunter Security Members Category:Amazons Category:Accelerated Healing Category:Bisexual Characters Category:Brown Eyes Category:Red Hair Category:Americans Category:Chinese Category:Engaged Characters Category:Blüdhavener Category:Crimefighters Category:Guards Category:Sex Workers Category:Female Characters Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Tattoos Category:Enhanced Agility Category:Height 6' 9" Category:27th Reality